Solitary
|author = Adam DaSilva |director = Jordan Goldman |length = 7.08 }} Eight years into a life prison sentence, Tony Almeida is evaluated for release from solitary confinement, while mysterious operatives plot to orchestrate his escape. Synopsis appeals to the prison administrator]] Tony Almeida—in solitary confinement for the last eight years—is dragged into an interview room with US Attorney Vanessa Diaz, and an administrator. The administrator begins by stating that Anthony Almeida is requesting permission to transfer from Super Max Segregated Housing Unit to General Population. Diaz states that the Department of Justice opposes any reduction to Almeida's sentence. The administrator outlines Tony's crimes—conspiring with a terrorist group, hijacking an airliner, homicide, possession of weapons of mass destruction—and asks why Tony should be considered for release from solitary. Tony explains that within the prison there are gangs, Mexican cartels and Al-Qaeda, and he offers to be a source to relay information he hears back to the government. They would trust him - despite his former CTU credentials - because they know what he has done. He is desperate to reform and hates the man he became, a man he says his wife would be ashamed of. He has accepted that he will die within the prison, but wants to help try to save at least one life. Diaz reveals a file, classified two years ago to protect an ongoing investigation but declassified by the NSA for the purposes of Tony's request. It quotes Tony and an as-yet unidentified man which states, "I want to see that judge's wife and kids murdered in front of him, then see what he thinks. I'll do it myself if I get out of here." attacks Diaz]] Given the evidence, the administrator decides to decline Tony's request. A guard begins to undo Tony's cuffs, and Tony manages to overpower him and lunges at Diaz. He throws her to the floor, strangling her for a few seconds before two guards pull him from her, tazing him to return him to his cell. looks at the escape plans]] Diaz leaves the room and heads to the bathroom, checking her attack marks in the mirror. Tony is dumped back into his cell. After a few moments he recovers and, checking out through the window of his cell, sits in a corner of the room. Meanwhile, Diaz calls a man, asking if it is a secure line. When he confirms, she tells him that Almeida has the plans, and that they had to make the struggle look real. In the cell, Tony reveals that he took Diaz's glasses during the scuffle. He puts them on, and the glasses light up to reveal escape plans hidden in the lenses. Episode credits Cast Starring * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Michelle Bonilla as Vanessa Diaz * Barry Livingston as Administrator * Patrick Robert Smith as Guard #1 * Douglas Tait as Guard #2 * Norman Howell as Guard #3 * Katie Eischen as Vanessa Stunt Double * Xander Berkeley as Voice of the Handler Production staff Background information and notes Solitary is a "story extension" to 24: Live Another Day, exclusive to the Blu-ray Disc release. * Tony has been held in solitary confinement for eight years, which places this at least two and a half years after 24: Live Another Day. * The special finished with the familiar noise of a 24 end clock, but with no image shown. * The handler is voiced by Xander Berkeley, who played George Mason in the first two seasons of the show. * Similar to the "Chloe's Arrest" story extension on the Season 8 DVD, this is one of the few pieces of 24 ''related media to feature a former main cast member (Tony), but not feature Jack Bauer. * Tony is being held in cell 13-E. References Category:Special features Solitary